As a mounting structure for caster of this kind, for example, in a carriage in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-62429, a configuration in which in the carriage configured by mounting a plurality of casters to a synthetic resin weighing table, a slide receiving portion into which a seat plate of the aforementioned caster is inserted from a horizontal direction is provided in the aforementioned weighing table, a lock arm which elastically deforms upward in sliding contact with the aforementioned inserted seat plate, is restored to its original form when the aforementioned seat plate has reached the inner part of the aforementioned slide receiving portion and is locked to an edge of the aforementioned seat plate so as to retain the aforementioned seat plate is formed in the slid receiving portion, and a retainer which is inserted into a space above the aforementioned the lock arm to regulate upward elastic deformation of the aforementioned lock arm and a retainer locking portion adapted to lock the aforementioned retainer to the aforementioned weighing table are provided is disclosed.
However, although in the above-described configuration, elastic deformation of the lock arm can be regulated by insertion of the retainer, there was such a problem that it is necessary to provide one pair of left and right retainer locking pieces having engagement projections on leading ends and to pierce retainer locking holes into which the above-described engagement projections are latched in places which correspond to the engagement projections of the aforementioned retainer locking pieces on the weighing table side and thereby the structure is complicated and accurate positioning of the engagement holes and the engagement projections becomes necessary.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present application achieves appropriate effects by proposing a structure that,
in a mounting structure for caster which has a support wall portion which supports an upper surface of a caster mounting bed plate to a caster mounting portion provided on a weighing table of a mounted body in a predetermined posture, a first weighing table side latching portion which latches the one-end side of the aforementioned mounting bed plate from below and is fixed to the weighing table and a second weighing table side latching portion which faces the first weighing table side latching portion and latches the other side of the aforementioned mounting bed plate from below and the base end of which is mounted to the weighing tale to be tiltable in a direction separating from the aforementioned mounting bed plate, and a storage chamber which stores a mounting member for restraining the aforementioned second weighing table side latching portion is provided at the rear of the second weighing table side latching portion,
the storage chamber is formed with an opposed wall potion which is fixed to the weighing table, facing the second weighing table side latching portion back and forth leaving a predetermined space, one pair of left and right sidewall portions which extend in parallel between and along the second weighing table side latching portion and the opposed wall portion, and one pair of slot portions which are formed in the sidewall portions, open on the second weighing table side latching portion side and obliquely incline toward the opposed wall portion, and
the mounting member is configured by a mounting portion body configured by an almost rolled shape, a spindle portion which projects outward from sidewall faces on both of the left and right sides and is slidably inserted into the aforementioned slot portions, a cam face portion which is provided on an outer peripheral wall face of the mounting portion body and abuts against an inner surface of the aforementioned opposed wall portion to regulate rotation of the mounting member, and a restraining piece portion which maintains the aforementioned second weighing table side latching portion in a vertical posture at a position where the cam face portion abuts against the opposed wall portion and covers a latching portion of the second weighing table side latching portion from the outside to restrain it.